Cute annoying pink-hair
by jhabui13
Summary: Sakura have been sent on a mysterious misson at the Sand village. First she thought it's just some medicine works or maybe to get some information for Tsunade. She still worry about this kind of misson so she bring her best friend Ino. But actually it's marry to the Kazekage, Gaara. GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1: Coffee shop

Cute annoying pink-hair.

Episode 1, #1 At the coffee shop.

Sakura has been know as a faithful heart with Uchiha Sasuke. That hurts him badly, he thinks he should give up and hide this feeling. Kankuro and Temari both look at him surprisingly. They have never seen his little brother be like this. Sound of the wind maked Gaara awake from his thinking.

The red-hair boy drinks some coffee, look at them curiously. "What ?", he asked. Temari shake her head, " No. I haven't seen you like this, it weird. But just maybe, do you... like someone, brother ?". "Yeah, maybe... that pink-hair girl... Haruno". Kankuro dropped his mouth and order some water because that coffe he drank has some problem effect with his ear. The cold heart of this desert may like someone. And it's Sakura Haruno ?! He can not believe what he has just hear. "Sooo... Have you tell her yet ?", she asked Gaara. " No, but anyway. If you two even open your little mouth with her about this, you know what will happen next right ?", while some sand come out and barely can hold two ninja from running. "Okay, we won't", they said.

They all hear the door bell is ringing, that familiar voice and smile. Sakura, yeah, it's her. She and Ino walk into the shop, then they saw the big fan and relize it's Temari. "Hey Temari, so nice to meet you here. Do you mind if we sit here ?", Ino smile. How much energetic Ino is that how much red Sakura is, she's blushing. While Temari was busy talking with Ino and Kankuro was playing with puppet, our lovely shy couple have an awkward momment. They sat next together, Gaara noticed that Sakura is hot. Well, not that kinda sexy, hot thing from her body, it's like a fever. He ask:" Hey pink head, are you okay ?". "I'm feel a little sick but thank for asking, Kazekage- sama..." She whispered and blow into his ear.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret

Episode 1, #2: Ino's feeling and secret between them !

"Kazekage- sama...", Sakura said. That sweet voice come out from that little cherry lips, make Gaara wants to bite her. In his head now full of confused and of course dirty thing. Then Sakura lightly lean her head on his big shoulder. While Gaara look at her, she falls asleep quickly.

"Hey Gaara, can Sakura stay at your home for a while ?", Ino asked with sadly smile on her face. She continues: "I know it werid to say. But since the last time Sakura met Sasuke. Well, she just can't stop getting him out of her head. It drives me insane. I mean why she can not forget that f***ing jerk !?". "But why you want her stay at my place ?", he still wondering. "One time, i found your name on her diary. She said that you a mysterious and lonely man, she wants to help you make more new friend. I guess, you should pretend ….". Temari said: "If she knows, she will get mad", Temari worried. "So you want me to pretend i need her help. So that she can forget that Uchiha, right ? … I accept.", Gaara said while looking at the pink hair girl. Kankuro nod :"Great, this is the secret between us."

Everyone head home. Gaara picked Sakura up. He was surpised because she is very light. Kazekage come back to his house, opens the door and puts her on his bed. After that, our little princess wakes up, she found herself in a difference room. Sakura smells something very attractive in the air. Red messy guy go out from the bathroom. Wait ! It's Gaara - sama. "Oh, you awake.", he said and dry his softly hai with a blanket. There are many thing go on this pink-hair girl. For example: "What am i doing here?", "Did we do something wrong?", "Where is everyone ?",….


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry so much cause i didn't post any chapter :(. But i will try to update asap :D. Oh, i have just drawn some GaaSaku and i kinda happy about it 3. Anyway, if anyone notice in chapter 2, well, *he dry his hai with a blanket...* it actually have to be *towel* and *hair* :)))

Episode 1, #3: Last night was … ?

-Sakura – He look at her – Last night was great...

"What ! Shanaro! You slept with Kazekage, good job, hahahaha...haha...", Sakura's eyes open wide. She kneel in front of Gaara:

-I am so sorry! I didn't remember it, please forgive this idiot girl. Please don't hate me Kazekage-sama.

Tears in her eyes fall down, she cry. Gaara confused, he have never seen a girl cry before. Well, maybe sometimes but she so pretty even when she cry. He stared at her, that green eyes. Then he rubbing Sakura's head, said:

-It's okay. I enjoyed it. You still have a fever, you need some rest.

Quickly, Sakura nod her head, blush a little. *Doki doki* Warm, it is what she feel right now. "What, this feeling, it can't be... A crush ? Him ? Gaara –san ?". He walk out the door and don't forget to repeat:

-If you get out of that bed, you won't have any change to regret – Murderous look at pink-hair kunoichi.

Our cherry blossom obedient ? ( Idk how to say describe this, sorry :o ). She lie down on the bed. Actually, GAARA'S BED. "His bed and his smell, wait, sine when i become a creepy person. Everybody say he is a dangerous ninja, a cold heart. But … i have to admit... he is nice". After that, she hear some weird noise, the window is broken. Blonde hair, red cloud jacket.

-Dei-da-ra … ?

~ That it (OAO)", next chapter will b .. And anyway, i will add some humorous scene. Tell me your review, I'd love to see i LOVE U


End file.
